The Perfect Gift
by pikachu master
Summary: Set just after the events of "Still Competing After All These Years", The Chipmunks and Chipettes are out on a short world tour... seperately. Just as Alvin and Brittany's relationship had begun. How will Alvin ever cope?
1. On The Road Again

**The Perfect Gift**

**I**

On The Road Again

It was very late in the night. The moon had long since reached its peak in the clear sky. In fact, Alvin watched it rise and fall. He sat eerily still on the patio of the hotel Dave had booked for them, looking out at nothing in particular. He sat only in his boxers on this unusually warm autumn night.

Sighing to himself, Alvin switched his position to make himself a little more comfortable. The Chipmunks were only three weeks into their world tour and not only was he physically drained, he was emotionally spent too. Both groups knew they were touring again soon after the completion of the album, but what two of the members had not counted on was falling for one another. Just as they started going out and being near each other on a constant basis they were torn apart, each group traveling to opposite ends of the world.

Sure they could call one another from the hotels they were in–– and it was never a long conversation, the rates were outlandish. Besides, a phone conversation wasn't the same as being face to face. One and a half months to go… how was he ever going to make it?

They wouldn't even get to spend Christmas together.

That was the day they were going to let their families know they were officially together–– and then a brief moment out of their world of ecstasy remembered about the tour engagement. It wouldn't be the same telling the news when they couldn't all be with their loved ones. He had to do something… but what? Alvin gave that a thought for some minutes before it finally dawned on him. _A song!_

A smile crossed his face. An actual, genuine smile! He quietly made his way to his bedside table and picked up a small red notebook and carried it back to the patio. As soon as he sat and pulled up the first blank page the words just poured out. With every ounce of his heart and soul he filled up the page with verses, alternating rhyme schemes, every new thing that came to mind.

When dawn came he had five full pages of possible lyrics–– he only wanted a song that lasted a few minutes, not one that was a few hours. The sun was just hitting the horizon when he decided he was too sleepy to continue. Alvin wanted to be fully awake while he cut and pasted it all together. He just hoped he was as good a songwriter as Dave.

Around noon, Alvin woke to the smell of a freshly cooked lunch coming from the small kitchen of the hotel suite. He stretched for a moment and let his eyes grow accustomed to the light, picked up his notebook, and padded toward the breakfast table. Simon and Theodore were already halfway through their respective meals.

"You guys couldn't wake me up in time for lunch?" Alvin asked. He took out his notebook and rifled through the pages.

"We're not your personal alarm clocks, Alvin." Simon replied, not taking his eyes off the newspaper to his right.

"Besides," Theodore chimed in. "We tried for an hour to get you up. Don't you remember?"

"Nope."

"You must've been exhausted, I've had easier times getting you out of bed for school." Dave chuckled, bringing in his and Alvin's plate. He sat beside them to eat.

"I would be too, if I stayed up 'til dawn." Simon casually stated, eyes now lifting from the paper. He knew something was up with his brother ever since the tour started–– no, even before that. Alvin was hiding something, he knew it. Whatever it was certainly had to be what kept him awake late at night. When he wasn't on stage or with his family, Alvin was practically a zombie. There was no way his older brother would talk about it alone… but confronted in a group, he was bound to spill.

"Is this true, Alvin?" Dave asked. "Late night monster movies again?"

"No, as a matter of fact." Alvin said, a little annoyed with the accusation. "I just couldn't sleep, so I stayed up writing songs until I fell asleep."

Dave, Theodore, and Simon stopped what they were doing simultaneously, all turning to Alvin.

"_You_ wrote a song?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

"That's great, Alvin!" Dave praised.

"Can I read it?" Theodore grabbed for the notebook.

Alvin scooped up the paper and clutched it to his chest. "NO!… I mean… Not right now, I haven't finished it yet."

"How much have you gotten down, Alvin?" Dave questioned, highly interested that his oldest son would take to writing. "A couple verses… choruses?"

"Umm… Five pages."

"Five pages!?" Simon practically shouted.

"Well… They're just ideas. I'm choosing the best lines to use out of all of them. I want this to be special."

"What's the occasion?" Dave asked, his eyes gleaming.

Alvin didn't have to think long at all for an excuse. Without missing a beat he said, "Just a surprise piece for our televised concert performance on the tour, Dave."

"That'll certainly be a treat. Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Actually, yes there is." Alvin replied after a moment's thought. "Could you all write some music to go along with the lyrics? But, I'd like to keep the lyrics a secret."

"Sure!" Theodore exclaimed, always willing to lend a hand.

"I'm in." Simon nodded. _This will be very interesting indeed_, he didn't say aloud.

"Alright, it's settled then. Alvin you do what you can with the lyrics; your brothers and I will work on different tracks and we'll let you pick from the best ones."

"Thanks you guys!" Alvin jumped from his seat and gave Dave a hug.

It was different, and odd, Alvin's brothers thought. Ever since Alvin hit puberty he outgrew hugging and all that 'baby' stuff. Whatever he had planned out was definitely big.

_I'm gonna find out exactly what 'it' is_, Simon said to himself. Even though Alvin had matured–– slightly–– over the years, there was always a catch to his ideas.


	2. Up On The Stage

**II**

**Up On The Stage**

The days rolled on as Dave and the Chipmunks traveled around the world, continuing with the tour. On the planes Alvin would continue to tinker with and edit his lyrics while Dave, Theodore, and Simon wrote down ideas for sample tracks. On land, between the gigs, Alvin would sneak away and look up the hotel the Chipettes were to be booked in and kept up with Brittany. The rest of his family, in the meantime, would have a quick jam sessions and run through the sets. Christmas day drew nearer and nearer and he was getting so close to being finished with his gift for his lovely girlfriend.

One week before Christmas Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave sat around the small coffee table of their Australian hotel suite. On the table a pile of handwritten music and a cassette recorder sat; belting through five sample tunes, awaiting the eldest Chipmunk's approval.

"These are all great!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Thanks, Alvin." Dave said. "The four tracks that don't get used will be kept for future songs." After a short pause he spoke up again. "You still won't let us see the lyrics, will you?"

"Nope. It's a surprise for everyone. Just play these," Alvin indicated on the written music, "while I sing, and then these for a couple repeats between verses, Simon's guitar solo is after the fifth verse, and then Theodore can do a drum solo after the seventh, then after the eighth––and last––we can crank it up and bring it down." Everyone nodded. "Alright, cool. I'll at least hum through the lyrics while we have rehearsals leading up to the Christmas special."


	3. Playin The Star Again

**III**

**Playin' The Star Again**

"Twenty minutes to show time fellas." Dave said, coming into the dressing room. His boys had just gotten everything together, their Christmas gear on.

"Yeah! And we're that much closer to going home!" Theodore replied merrily. After this concert they would be going back stateside for the final leg of the tour. The youngest Chipmunk, while enjoying the travel, preferred being in places familiar to him. Not surprisingly he would have bouts of homesickness after being away for more than a week. "I can hardly wait!"

"Just don't get too excited out there, Theodore." Simon warned from the rear of the small room, standing next to Alvin. "We need you to help keep the tempo."

"Right."

"Oh and Alvin…" Dave started, catching his son's attention. "We're taking off song number five from the line up."

"We are?"

"Yeah, we needed some airtime in order to get your encore on television; so if we take that one out, you'll have plenty of time."

"Alright. Thanks, Dave." Alvin forced a weary smile.

Dave, being the attentive parent that he was, took noticed of his half-hearted grin. "Everything okay, Alvin?"

"He's just a little nervous, Dave." Simon spoke on behalf of his older brother.

"Nervous? What for?" Dave walked over to the back where Alvin sat and knelt down in front of him. "I don't recall you ever being nervous before. You've always been a natural in front of a crowd."

"It's not the crowd I'm worried about." Alvin replied… and immediately regretted his response.

"Then what is it?"

_Make up an excuse… think.. Quick!_ Alvin's mind rushed.

"…The song… I hope the lyrics are to everyone's taste."

"Is that all? But you've been so confident with it since you got the urge to write it. Every songwriter––myself included––have doubts just before debuting. But five solid pages of writing and all the heart and soul you put into that say it'll go over great. And you have had and always will have your brothers and my support."

Alvin could barely contain his tears at this point, Dave's words sunk deep within himself. But he knew that now was not the time to break down, not this close to stage time. There only had to be what, ten.. fifteen minutes to go? Instead he gave a slight nod and brought his eyes up from the floor to Dave. "Thank you." And then to Simon and Theodore, and smiled at them. "Thank you."

Simon put a hand to Alvin's back and gave it a firm pat, Theodore came from the other side and gave his big brother a hug.

"Let's give him the last couple minutes alone." Simon put softly. "We'll make sure all the equipment is set up and ready to go." His younger brother nodded. "See you out there."

"Break a leg." Theodore sang and turned to follow Simon, who was already out in the corridor.

Dave ruffled his oldest son's hair and turned to the door. "You'll be fine out there. You always have been and always will."

***

"You really think he'll be all right out there, Simon?" Theodore asked. Butterflies suddenly fluttered in his stomach for Alvin… they seemed to be as large as crows.

Simon placed an arm around his brother's shoulders, hearing the wavering in his voice. "Yes, he will be. Especially when he gets this song off his chest and out into the open."

"What do you mean?"

"The song he wrote is for Brittany."

Theodore stopped abruptly and craned his neck to Simon, looking up at him with perplexed eyes. "Brittany?… Like, Brittany Miller? The one girl Alvin hasn't even_ thought_ about dating since––well, forever?"

"That's the one." Simon couldn't help but let a chuckle escape.

"I don't know why I didn't see that one coming before." said Theodore, resuming his walk to the stage. Suddenly their bickering for so many years made sense to him now. They were definitely in love.

"I was just as surprised when I found out too, I shouldn't have been, but I was."

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard the phone conversation Alvin was having a few nights ago." Simon began.


	4. There I Go

**IV**

**There I Go**

Simon and Dave had finished writing out the latest music track for Alvin's song; Theodore had long since fallen asleep. Closing his music notebook, Simon got up from the couch to stretch his legs, something caught his eye. To his left on the kitchen countertop, he noticed Alvin had left his own notebook laying out in the open. Curiosity flooded his mind, he turned back to see Dave picking up his drink and walk out to the patio and catch a breath of fresh air. Quietly, he tiptoed down the hall and saw that Alvin shut his door… and apparently was busy talking to someone on the phone––he'd no clue that he left the notebook sitting out.

_Perfect. Absolutely perfect._

As quickly as he could, Simon made his way back to the kitchen and yanked the little red notebook from its places and thumbed it, page by page. _Aha! _He found the five pages of lyrics, the page after those––the finished version. Simon read through it fast. And he read it over again… Once more. _Alvin wrote that!?_ His mind screamed. _It couldn't be…_

So, he read over the five pages worth of ideas and notes, Simon's mind screamed the same. His brother wrote that? _The little deviant and heartbreaker wrote a song like a lovesick puppy? Who in the world would influence him like that? _Then it suddenly hit him. _Nooo…it couldn't be… _But there was one way for Simon to confirm his Alvin had been making all those phone calls to––and receiving all those calls from (Alvin practically mowed down everyone in his path to catch the ringing phone before it clicked off)––, that was most definitely who the song was meant for.

Simon closed the notebook and slid it back into place, and made his way back down the hallway. His ears perked up and he tuned everything else out as he approached the bedroom door.

"––can't wait to be able to see you again." Alvin's muffled voice sighed. "…Oh yeah, definitely… Alright, I'm sure I can let you go for a little while. Yup… I love you too, Brittany. Bye." He whispered soothingly the last part.

_Did I really just hear that?_

Simon had been expecting to hear that name ring out, but he was still so dumbfounded by his brother's last statement he neglected to move back from the door, even as it opened. The door flew inward and, losing his support, Simon fell in with it, and fell into a surprised Alvin. Both brothers let out a surprised yelp at the sudden and unexpected contact.

"Simon!?"

The bespectacled Chipmunk looked up sheepishly at his brother and gave him a nervous grin. "Uh, hi there, Alvin."

"What were you doing leaning up against my door?" Alvin's voice grew a tad harsher, knowing full well what his younger brother was up to.

"…"

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Curiosity killed the cat?" Simon laughed uneasily.

"You're not a cat though… but that won't stop me from killing you!" Alvin twisted Simon around in his arms and put him in a headlock. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh come on." Simon sputtered and wheezed. "After reading your song, it didn't take a genius to figure out the song was for Brittany!"

"But you are a genius!" Alvin struggled to keep Simon in the crook of his arm.

"Thanks for admitting that, but you do realize that your notebook's still out in the open. You think Dave wouldn't hesitate to run through it?" Simon barely finished when he was let loose, and dropped to the ground. He quickly caught his breath and picked himself up.

"Oh , no!" Alvin bounded past Simon and made way, top speed, to the kitchen counter. Thankfully, Dave was out on the patio, still enjoying the view.

"Honestly, was that even necessary?" Simon came into the room, rubbing his neck where pressure had been placed seconds before. "We were all going to find out at the Christmas concert anyways."

"Yeah, I was planning on using that song to inform both of our families about our relationship; finally proving we can get along and that we can be mature (Simon rubbed his neck and glared)."

"I'll keep it a secret, you don't have to worry."

"Thanks… and sorry about that headlock."

"Don't mention it, it's been awhile since we've been in any sort of tussle." Simon decided to add, "And by the way, you've got some really good lyrics in that song. I'm positive Brittany will love it."

"Thank you, Si." Alvin wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Now let's say we have some snacks brought up by room service. My apology to you."

"…Sure."

***

"…Theodore?" Simon sighed.

"Yes?"

"Just act surprised when Alvin sings that song and announces his relationship with Brittany." Theodore sighed and replied a little sourly. "Fine, I will."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before about finding out. I shouldn't have said anything at all, it was an accident––slip of the tongue."

"Why didn't you wake me up when you and Alvin ordered room service?" Theodore said simply, not even acknowledging Simon's apology.

"…Fine, after the show, you and I will order some snacks."

"All right!" Theodore smiled, his attitude doing a complete three-sixty.


	5. Turn The Page

**IV**

Turn The Page

The house lights went down and the crowd stood up and cheered. The roar of the audience was deafening, as it was every show. For some reason, to Alvin, they sounded louder than all the others, it wasn't the largest venue they played, and it certainly wasn't the smallest. Alvin's heart pounded in his chest much like the night he and Brittany first learned about their true feelings for each other. Adrenaline pumped through his body, immediately he became extra aware of his surrounding environment. Every last one of his senses heightened. Fight or flight.

It was now or never.

Theodore started up on the drums; the cheering of the crowd rose some more. Sky-blue stage lights came on softly and Simon walked out onto the stage, taking a bow to the fans, opposite of where Alvin stood. He hit the opening riffs as soon as he walked in the stage lights. Camera flashbulbs blinked and twinkled sporadically about the Sydney Opera House. Alvin gripped his microphone tightly and swallowed hard. _Here we go._

Alvin appeared stage right, singing the opening lyrics from their hit single; the house crowd exploded.

***

To Alvin's surprise and delight this televised special, like any other performance he'd done, went without a hitch. As he roamed the stage, blowing down the set list, Theodore and Simon gave him supportive and positive looks and quietly exchanged compliments. Tonight was special for him and he was giving everything he had, letting it all out. The lead Chipmunk wasn't the only one receiving all the positive feedback, he noticed from the get-go his brothers were going out with every bit of enthusiasm and energy as he. Never would he be able to thank them––and Dave––for all their support, not even knowing the full extent of what they were helping with… well, with the exception of Simon. But he was happy to volunteer and help before he found out what was going on.

With the set list almost exhausted, Alvin turned back to his brothers after "Witch Doctor". "All right, we've got one left and then the encore. You guys ready?"

"I'm all set here." Theodore smiled and got up from his drum set to stretch out.

"Don't worry, I've got the rhythm and solo ready. You gonna be okay?" Simon said, loosening up his fingers for the finale and encore.

Alvin smiled back at his sibling. "More than ready. I don't know why I even bothered to worry." Seeing that his brothers were good to go, Alvin brought the mic back up. "One, two, three, four. _Christmas, Christmastime is here…"_

***

Backstage, Dave was watching his boys perform the rock version of "The Chipmunk Song", eagerly awaiting the debut of Alvin's encore song. A backstage attendant approached him with an air of importance in his stride. "Mr. Seville?"

"Yes?"

"One of our pit ushers says you've got some visitors; side stage, left, in the standing only zone."

"I do?" Dave asked more to himself. Who did he know from this city?

"Yessir." The attendant gestured Dave down the stairs. "Please, this way."

***

"The Chipmunk Song" ended with the loudest applause yet, and Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walked to the front of the stage and took their bows. They received bouquets and other gifts from fans close enough to the stage. A spotlight flared up and shone down on Alvin, the house lights stayed low, and he addressed the fans over the microphone, fighting the whistling and hollering. "Thank you very much for spending your Christmas evening here with us!" The crowd roared again. "We really appreciate it… And now for all of you here tonight; the millions watching around the world; and to one special person in particular… I have a new song I'd like to debut here, live in Sydney."

Simon made his way back to his guitar and pulled the strap over his shoulder; Theodore was almost to his drum set; and Dave was curiously rushing to his piano after having jumped on the stage from the audience pit.

Tremendous ovation erupted and was quickly silenced when Simon hit the first notes on his guitar.

_When I'm up here, up on the stage_

_I feel like a man who takes off his ring_

_Then heads out to a bar_

_Picks up the nearest pretty lady_

_And walks her to his car_

_Cold nights in the city_

_He's just lookin' for some warmth_

_He promises himself every morning_

_His loyalty persists, everyday, this day forth_

_But I think we know him_

_We know him better than that_

_His next trip out_

_Another pretty lady's in his lap_

_Miles away and hours from you_

_Time on the road, my mind wanders_

_Nothin' else to do_

_On the stage I'm free and wild_

_I'm able to cut loose_

_Forgetting about my loneliness_

_And days and nights without you_

Simon walked up to the front of the stage and stood next to Alvin. He gave his older brother a smile and a wink and slid into his guitar solo. Alvin heard his brother nail the solo whenever they rehearsed, and it sounded better and better every single time. He couldn't help but take a few steps back and let Simon take the spotlight. When he slowed his tempo he bowed his head gratefully to the audience and made his way to where he stood before, and fell back into the song.

_You see, I'm that guy_

_Sitting there in that suit_

_Despising what I do_

_Trying to forget about you_

_I can't stand it any longer_

_I'm getting on my knee_

_Begging you to come along with me_

It was Theodore's turn now. Simon lowered the volume on the melody while Alvin stepped off to the right side of the stage and took a sip of water. The youngest brother hammered away to his heart's content. He let the cymbals crash and let the spotlights focus back to the front-center.

_I was just a boy when I first met you_

_Mischievous, mean, and a little bit cruel_

_But now I ask as a man_

_Come along with me, hand in hand_

Alvin let the last note ring about the opera house, the audience in a hush, completely focused on the new song. The piano, guitar, and drums began to wind down and came to a close roughly a minute after the vocals faded.

All the lights, save for the spotlight on the lead singer, went out. Thunderous applause and cheering brought another deafening ring to the group's ears. Alvin bowed as far as he could, relieved and so very appreciative that the fans enjoyed his song––his gift––for Brittany. More flowers, teddy bears, and the like, flooded the stage again. Those in the first couple rows moved up to the stage and greeted the Chipmunks. Simon, Theodore, and Dave walked out the edge and shook the hands and gave hugs to their devoted fans.

Alvin finished writing his fourth autograph when he felt a light rapping on his right shoulder, he turned around, expecting to be handed another rose, but instead received something much better instead. Brittany stood behind him, her beautiful cerulean eyes welled with tears, and her smile quivering ever so slightly. She had her hair done up nicely and wore the most stunning dress he'd ever laid eyes on––bright, shimmering red.

Alvin's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. "B-Brittany…" He hadn't a clue what to say, or do. He stood frozen in place, his limbs felt as if they'd been anchored to the ground.

"It's certainly good to see you too." She giggled. A stray tear ran down her cheek. Alvin took his thumb and gently brushed it away. Her arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, and he happily embraced her in return, not ever wanting to let go. Never wanting to be away from her ever again. "I missed you so much, Alvin… And I love you, more than you can ever imagine."

"I love you too, Britt. That song will always be for you and nobody else." He kept his arms around the Chipette and pulled his head back, and gave her the most genuine smile he had been able to give in weeks. Slowly, Alvin moved in closer, closing his eyes, and let his lips meet hers. Days and weeks had passed since they were last together like this, and it mattered not at the present, for they had each other––they knew––eight years past, and a lifetime ahead of them.

Dave, Miss Miller, his brothers, and her sisters looked on and cheered along with the crowd. It was Christmas Day and they were able to share in Alvin and Brittany's perfect gift.

"You know, Alvin." Brittany whispered into her boyfriend's ear, after they parted the tender kiss. "You're not the only one here with a wonderful Christmas present." She pecked him on the cheek, picked up the microphone, and looked over at her sisters. Jeanette on a portable keyboard and Eleanor with Simon's guitar in her hand. "This little number's for you."

_The End_


End file.
